


17, 19 & 20

by Icandigelvis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Australian Eren, Budapest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar Daddy, Yakuza, what a wild combination of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the unluckiest of people get stuck in airports because of airline bankruptcy.<br/>Eren is one of those people.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I visited Budapest last weekend and this story takes place in this beautiful city. With that being said, I don't speak any Hungarian and my knowledge of the town is still minimal, so direct any criticism to my dear friend **yourheartsdesire,** thanks! ♡

Eren bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at the large poster above him, up on the wall. The smiling lady in the ad for Desigual was taunting him, he was sure of it. She had money, she could probably afford a plane of her own.

And here Eren was, standing by the information desk, passengers yelling and arguing in different languages around him and the clock ticked on, eventually hitting 16:31. And the plane wasn’t boarding because it wasn’t leaving. Because Eren, along with these 30 or so people, were the unluckiest bunch on earth at that moment.

God damn it.

“Even with the bankruptcy insurance we have to stay until tomorrow,” someone with a posh accent exclaimed, annoyance in their voice.

And here Eren was, without an bankruptcy insurance.

He backed into the seats he knew were behind him, slumping down on the hard bench. His head fell into his hands, closing his eyes as he silently groaned, thinking what to do. He absolutely couldn’t ask Mikasa for money; she was saving up for her studies, barely managing at that. She was getting depressed, having to drop out of the rugby classes. And she really loved rugby.

Eren had planned on getting a job so he could surprise her by paying her rugby classes. And then their supposed “aunt” had called. An aunt Eren never even knew he had. But in his excitement to meet a family member he had booked a trip to meet her, here in Budapest.

Eren didn’t know what he was expecting; her house was a little shabby but her two kids were polite, didn’t know any English was all. But the shock he had felt when he realized she had been expecting him to come live with her; to work for her. And that she had known Eren existed, without trying to contact him before, and-

It was all a nightmare and Eren didn’t want to think about it.

And here Eren was, stuck alone in an airport in Budapest.

***-***-***

He had counted his money, 9 820 ft, which converted to 31 euros. Which also converted into “you’re screwed, lad”.

Eren spent a part of it on his grumbling stomach, chewing down two croissants and flushing it down with some fruity water. It had been on an offer, Eren deciding between blueberry and orange. He pushed the bottle down into the small holder on his backpack, throwing it over his shoulders and walking back to the ground floor.

There was a nice lady at the information counter. Her name was Alexandra, with apostrophes on nearly every letter which made Eren sweat, trying to come up with how to pronounce it. So instead he just played it safe and called her Alex, coughing a bit awkwardly.

She had promised to search for cheap flights back to Melbourne while she didn’t have any customers and Eren thanked her dearly, going back to check with her every now and then.

But Eren wasn’t getting anywhere with 31- no, 29 euro. He wasn’t about to go outside to beg for money yet, but he was already wondering if Alex could write a sign for him to hold:

“Hello. My name is Eren, my parents are dead and I just got royally fucked in the ass by KangarooAir. Please help, every 100-dollar bill helps.”

With another yawn he glanced at his cheap watch; 17:03. Wait, that didn’t make sense, he thought and brought up his phone, squinting at the time as he had lowered the screen brightness to the bottom; he had to save battery. It clearly read 19:20.

Unclasping his watch he slid down onto one of the benches again, twisting the little screw on the side of the clock, nothing happening. Eren tapped the back of it, wishing he could jump start the battery again but to no avail. His things were literally breaking apart along with him. He wanted to sob.

Like a dog with it’s tail between his legs he walked over to the toilets again, sitting right outside where there was a socket in the wall, plugging in his charger to charge his phone.

He probably looked like a backpacker, someone who was pretty pleased with living like this, going on adventures with only a small packing. Except Eren’s backpack wasn’t carrying more than one pair of clothes and some necessaries. He, _of course_ , even forgot to bring a toothbrush when he arrived to Hungary and had to pick one up at the airport, only realizing the second day that he overpaid, _a lot_ , for a fucking tooth brush.

“Damn it,” escaped him in a whisper, Eren bringing his hand up to cover his face. He couldn’t cry now; he couldn’t completely break down.

Jean was sort of rich, right? His parents had a pretty large house, they would probably let him borrow money for a flight back home. But it was the thought of begging to Jean, to embarrassingly ask for money that made Eren shake his head. Jean would never let him live it down.

He took a couple deep breaths before rising his head again, a cleaning woman taking a couple moments to stare at him before continuing to wipe the floor. Eren stared at the sign she put a metre or two in front of him, reading “CAUTION, WET FLOOR”.

***-***-***

It was just after midnight when Eren started to crack. He was sat by the only open café, forehead against the sleek table-top, his feet not reaching the ground because of the tall bar-chair.

“Don’t cry,” he whispered, looking up at his water bottle. There was an orange light coming from the café sign, shining through the thin plastic.

Eren was so tired, so goddamn tired. He had tried to sleep over by the closed restaurant area but a guard had woken him up. Then there was a praying room which he pathetically sneaked inside of, trying to hide in the corner to sleep. Eren eventually felt too bad about it to be able to sleep. Occupying a toilet was still an option but Eren was positive he wouldn’t be let alone for long.

So instead he was sat by one of the small bar tables, at least no one of the service personnel kicking him out because he hadn’t ordered anything. Alex’s shift had ended left a couple hours ago, giving him a sad smile before she left. She had probably seen a situation like this before, maybe many times.

He heard the sound of shoes passing in the large hallway, high heels clacking and sneakers squeaking. Eren lay his arms on the table, watching business people hurry along the marmor-looking floor. If he could steal one of their wallets he could probably fly home 10 times over.

_‘I’m already resulting to stealing, I haven’t even gotten to the begging yet,’_ Eren said to himself, too tired to even rub his eyes. His stomach gave off a loud grumbling, his mouth feeling dry, tasting of faint, artificial blueberry.

Eren turned his head to hide it in his elbow again, the soft material of his long-sleeved shirt not feeling as comfortable anymore. It was itching and it wasn’t warm enough. Why didn’t he just bring his jacket, like Mikasa had urged him to. She had yet to text him, though there was really no reason for her to do so yet. He had informed her he was coming home on Thursday. It was still only Tuesday. Or well, since it was past midnight it was Wednesday.

But when his aunt turned out to be rather rude, expecting so much of him even though they just met, Eren sorted of freaked. And he simply fled, spending almost all remains of his money on advancing his flight to three days earlier. Yet he wasn’t fast enough, only one day had made a difference. But of course the airline had decided to go bankrupt on the same day as Eren was supposed to fly home.

The sound of a plate being put down made him look up, eyes widening at the buff waitress who stood in front of him, placing a wrap on his table. A rather tasty looking wrap- was that falafel?

“... Wait, what?” Eren asked, his voice coming out rough. He cleared it, staring at the waitress.

The man shrugged, pointing towards the counter where a man stood in a suit, typing away on his phone.

“It’s paid for,” the waitress informed Eren who was stumped for words. The waitress went back into the kitchen, Eren staring in wonder at the man.

His clothes looked spotless, black suit and white undershirt unbuttoned at the first button. His laptop bag was made of fucking leather, his shoes shining at the bottom of his rather short length. How old was he actually?

But his face, oh his face. It looked hard, strained in the blue light coming from his phone. His hair fell over his eyes but Eren caught a glimpse of steel, of annoyance and perhaps pride. Who was this man?

He was someone rich, someone important. That was for sure.

But… couldn’t he simply look Eren’s direction so he could thank him? What was going on?

“A double espresso,” the waitress behind the counter exclaimed and the suited man looked up, accepting the mug.

And then he just walked away.

“What the-” Eren exclaimed, jumping off the chair to run after him-

\- only to run back for his wrap, then resuming the chase.

The man sure was fast for his height and Eren jogged up to him, appearing on his left, the hallways empty around them. The steel grey eyes fell on him and oh, they looked severely annoyed. His face was rather pale as well, his hair as dark as coal, or Mikasa’s most expensive eyeliner. And the bags beneath his eyes, prominent and blue-toned.

Jeez.

“Uh… Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for the b-burrito. I was really hungry and- you know, you certainly saved me,” Eren said, getting a bit thrown off by the expression the man was giving him. Was he pissed? Did he pay for Eren’s food without realizing? Was he already regretting it?

“It’s a wrap,” the man replied, nodding towards it. Eren looked down at the wrap in his hand.

What had he said? Oh.

“Ah, yeah, I know. Sorry, I’m a bit tired,” he explained, still walking in quick steps towards wherever the man was heading. He felt a little like those people who usually stood in town, trying to recruit others for charity subscriptions.

A frown fell onto the other’s face, even deeper than his previous frown. His walking slowly came to a stop, his eyes scanning Eren’s body. The teen stopped in his tracks when the man did, looking a bit confused.

“How old are you?” the man asked, narrowing his eyes.

“19,” Eren quickly replied. Or well, he would be in a year and a month. Eren was so used to replying 19 when going out with friends, his fake ID stating he was, at least.

“And your name?” the stranger continued, changing his grip on the laptop bag.

“Eren,” he replied, blinking.

“Eren,” the man started, regarding him one more time, “are you waiting for a flight?”

“Ah, well no, or yes,” Eren stammered, looking at his wrap, “I was gonna fly home to Melbourne yesterday but the airline went bankrupt; I didn’t have an insurance.”

“So when does your flight leave?” the man asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Uh, no, the airline went bankrupt. Like, I won’t fly home and I won’t get my money back because I don’t have an insurance,” Eren explained, watching the sour expression fall on the man’s face, “The airline doesn’t have money to-” he slowly trailed off.

“Oh… you mean like another flight,” Eren realized, wanting to slap himself. He had just explained what a bankruptcy was to someone who very much looked like a lawyer.

“I don’t have one,” he hurried, wanting to crawl back to the café to eat his charity wrap alone.

“Okay, so you’re stuck here? No money?” the man asked and Eren nodded, feeling the heat appear on his cheeks after his awkward misunderstanding. What if this man was actually a lawyer? Or an economist. He sure looked like one of them.

“Family?”

“I have a sister back in Melbourne, she’s already in loans,” Eren mumbled, looking to his left. Many of the lights in the airport had been turned off, all the stores on this floor dark and locked up. The light from the big sign reading “EXIT” above them lit up enough, Eren wishing it would be morning already.

The man seemed to regard him for a little while, eyes meeting Eren’s again.

“Okay, Eren. Here’s a proposition; I’ll get you on a flight home tomorrow if you come to dinner with me tonight, pretending to be my date. We’ll make up a bullshit story about how we met and you’ll sit there and look pretty while I do the talking.”

Eren’s mouth had fallen slightly agape, his eyes staring at the man in front of him. It was silent around them as the seconds passed, the man looking more annoyed with each tick. Then he huffed, turning towards the sign to look at it.

Wait… what?

“Forget what I just said... I don’t have any cash on me, we’ll find an ATM and I’ll withdraw some for you so you can get home-”

“No, I’ll do it!” Eren interrupted him, eyes wide, hand almost squeezing the wrap empty. The man glared at it, a piece of tomato popping out of the bread, looking read to fall over Eren’s hand.

“Besides, I already owe you-”

“You don’t owe me, forget it, it was a stupid proposition. Let’s find an ATM-”

“No, I said I want to do it.” Aside from also getting paid to fly home he would also be arriving home about the same time Mikasa expected him to. He could just explain the entire flop with his aunt and leave out the story about how he actually got home.

The man sighed, facing Eren again. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” Eren nodded. Another addition was that the man was rather attractive, older than Eren first had thought. Condemn Eren to hell and back for having a thing for older men, he couldn’t help it. And he looked rich! _Was_ rich, having to offer pay for the flight and all, for fucks sake.

“Levi Ackerman,” he said, Eren nodding. He didn’t hold out a hand so neither did Eren.

“Let’s go then,” he said, Eren swearing he spotted a small smirk appearing on the man’s face. Maybe it was just the light.

Eren’s legs jumped back to life, his feet following the man who moved towards the exit. Then, in a rather quick motion the Levi stopped again, turning to look up and down Eren’s body.

“Are all the stores here closed?” he asked, glancing behind the teen.

“Not the ones on the second floor, but there’s no restaurants,” Eren shrugged. He didn’t like walking around upstairs where the guards of every fancy store glared holes in him, the one outside of Hugo Boss looking ready to beat him in already.

“Armani? Or Boss?” he asked and Eren nodded. The airport was open 24 hours and he was pretty sure the stores on the second floor were as well.

“We’re getting you something quick, Hanji would never let me live in peace if I brought you wearing that to Boscolo,” he muttered, turning for the stairs instead, Eren in tow. He was about to ask about the stores but instead got distracted by the criticism.

“Uhm, just because I don’t have any money doesn’t mean I have no style,” Eren defended himself, following him up the white stairs. The escalators on both sides of them were standing frozen but Eren was positive they would spring to life if they walked onto the sensors.

“Sure, Eren,” he said, aiming for the Armani store right in front of them. Eren glanced warily at the two guards chatting with each other, now turning their way.

“How can I help you?” the lady behind the counter asked, shooting up from her chair. Her hair was a little messed up from the tight bun and Eren was sure she had been sleeping.

“What’s your size?” Levi asked, turning to Eren who blinked at him. He couldn’t possibly expect the teen to afford this? And Eren was not about to accept an Armani suit; that was way above charity. He was gonna play the part of a fake boyfriend for dinner, that was it.

… what sort of dinner was this actually?

“I’m… I can’t afford this,” Eren hissed, only for Levi to hear. As a reply he got a glare, the man grabbing onto Eren’s shirt at the back of his neck to pull it down.

“What the-” Eren exclaimed, throwing out his arms to not fall to the floor.

“EU 48,” the man said, turning to the lady again. “I need a suit quickly, and a pair of shoes that matches. Thank you,” he said, rather rude, in Eren’s opinion. But the lady nodded, replying with a “Certainly, sir,” as she moved across the store towards a table with white button ups.

“Mr. Ackerman, I told you I can’t afford this, nor can I accept-” Eren started but was interrupted by the look the man gave him.

“Call me by my first name since you’re my date. And I get that you’ve been raised well and is prude enough not to accept too expensive gifts, good job,” Levi said, sarcastically clapping his hands.

Eren stared at him, not sure if he was supposed to be angry or thankful, face falling into a sneer.

“-But this is also for me, because like I said I need a date, and this date of mine has to look appropriate for the occasion. And I’m certainly not someone who would date anyone wearing discount jeans and a fake Nike shirt.”

Eren spluttered, staring at the man in front of him.

“Come on,” Levi said, ignoring Eren’s shock, taking the neglected wrap from his hand and nodding for him to enter the dressing booth where the lady was preparing the clothes.

“Which shoe size, sir?” she asked, looking at both of them, Eren joining her to stare at Levi. Levi in turn made a hurrying motion for Eren who gulped, mumbling his size to the woman who nodded, running off again.

“Please, dear Eren, hurry,” Levi said, his free hand coming up to rub in his face.

The teenager muttered something about rude bastards but entered the booth, shrugging out of his backpack, emptying his pockets off phone and charger. He felt self conscious about opening his bag inside a dressing room, the sound of his zipper loud. Surely the people outside thought he was trying to steal the clothes now.

The white shirt fit fine but the dark-grey pants were a little too short. He opened the curtains to look at Levi, the woman having joined him to watch Eren displaying the expensive clothes. The grey jacket felt a bit stiff, Eren not used to wearing suits at all.

“The pants,” the lady said, Levi nodding. “How do they sit around your hips?” she asked, Eren scratching his head.

“They’re fine, I think,” he answered, turning to look at himself in the mirrors again. A little tight on the ass, perhaps. If he had been trying these clothes with Armin or Mikasa he would’ve done the ‘bend and snap’ test. Eren figured this wasn’t exactly the occasion for that.

She appeared by his side, holding an identical pair and Eren closed the curtains, shrugging into the pair.

It all felt so surreal, standing here trying on pants with a pricetag of $695. Maybe he had actually fallen asleep by the café table and this was all a dream.

When he opened the curtain the second time the lady was holding two pair of shoes, crouching on the floor where Eren hastily kicked his own joggers off. He wished to all the gods that his socks didn’t smell.

If they did the lady didn’t show any disgust, instead pushing the shiny loafers onto Eren’s feet. It looked pretty fucking weird since Eren was wearing his discount spiderman socks. He had bought them ironically, to Armin’s humor, be he doubted neither Levi nor the lady got that joke. Spiderman wasn’t supposed to be wielding a sword, for fucks sake.

The first pair of shoes fit and Levi nodded, turning to the lady.

“Do you have the suit in a Oxford Blue?” Levi asked to which the lady nodded, a smile on her face.

Eren wanted to laugh, _“Oxford Blue”_. Was this what rich, pretentious people chatted about? _“Ah yes, Eleanor, your shiny, oxford blue eyes sparkle like my new China vase.”_

“We’ll take it, along with the shoes and a pair of socks. Could you please remove the tags as well,” Levi said, walking towards the cash register, Eren walking inside the booth again to change back into his own clothes, his _comfortable_ clothes. He exited only to see Levi, taking two large bags from the counter, the lady giving him a small bow and a big smile. Eren surely gave her props for acting nice, especially considering the time of the day.

“Come on,” Levi said, exiting the store without looking to see if Eren was following. The sound of Eren’s worn shoes running after him probably confirmed it for him.

They exited the airport and the cool air outside made Eren bring two arms around himself, his stomach then giving off another sound. As he watched Levi pull over a taxi his eyes suddenly widened.

“Where’s my wrap?!” He exclaimed, not remembering leaving it anywhere.

“We’re getting dinner in less than an hour, jump in,” Levi said, looking severely stressed by now. And that stress was transformed into annoyance which in turn was directed at Eren. The teen hurried over to the cab, feeling a bit grumpy over losing his food, also hating when people wasted food. He was sure Levi had taken it from him at some point.

The car sprung to life, driving out onto the road as Levi and Eren buckled themselves up in the backseat, Levi leaning forwards to say something to the driver.

Eren’s eyebrow rose.

“You speak Hungarian?” he asked. The man had an almost spotless English but Eren had noticed the slightest of accent when he spoke earlier.

“Only a little. I was born in Paris,” he explained, taking up his laptop from his bag, placing it on his knees as the startup screen greeted them. Eren absently looked away as Levi typed in his password, glancing outside at the highway.

The taxi driver had turned off the radio, his eyes stuck to the road and Eren glanced down in his lap. He had completely forgotten about his tiredness and now that he sat still it hurried up to him. He blinked, staring outside his window again, few cars passing them.

Levi sat silent beside him, opening some sort of email service Eren didn’t recognize. He didn’t want to intrude on whatever personal emails the man had but he was growing a bit antsy in his seat.

“Shouldn’t we get to know each other? If we’re supposed to be dating, I mean,” Eren tried, scratching his leg. He had his backpack in his lap, holding onto it like someone would try to take it.

Levi looked up at him, the light from his laptop illuminating his face, observing the teen for a second.

“You said you’re from Melbourne, right?” Levi asked to which Eren nodded.

“My mom is Turkish, moved to Australia when she was in her 20s. I’m attending year... t-ten in high school,” Eren stumbled over the words, realizing his mistake only afterwards. But Levi nodded nonetheless, Eren hoping the man was unaware of how the Australian school years worked. He had lied about his age, after all.

“I’m the CEO of Onyx, Europe’s leading architecture company,” Levi said, starting to click around on his laptop while speaking, “the people we are meeting tonight are the president, Erwin, who you will address as Mr. Smith. Cliché, I know, but that’s actually his name. Ms. Zoe is our marketing manager, she’ll probably be there as well-”

“Hold up, you’re CEO?!” Eren asked, mouth hanging agape. The richest person he had ever known was his father who had been a doctor. Mr. Kirschtein was pretty well off with owning the local supermarket store, but that was it.

“Yes, I’m dirty rich like the rest of the greasy white men at the top of the companies,” Levi said, still looking rather annoyed. Eren figured it was his resting face, by now.

“Anyway, we’ll say we met in Sydney, I was there last month for business. Do you have a job?”

“Uh,” Eren stuttered, still a bit dumbfounded. The man was freaking CEO, at the leading architecture company too?! Was this all part of a prank show or something?

“I sometimes work at a camera store in our area,” Eren said, coming out as a question. Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Have you done any waitering? Or it doesn’t matter, we’ll say you worked at some fancy restaurant and we met there,” Levi said, turning back to his laptop. Eren raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t even carry one plate for myself at buffets, no way I’ll pull of that lie,” he answered honestly, but tracked completely off as he watched the amusement appear on Levi’s face.

“Well it wouldn’t make any sense for me to go and get my photo taken in Melbourne,” Levi mused.

“Why not? I’m sure everyone in Paris would love to have your mug hung up on their walls,” Eren said, not thinking before speaking. But to his surprise the look he earned from Levi wasn’t a harsh one, rather one clad in a teasing smile.

“A bit cocky, are we? Absolutely not my type,” Levi said, but even with the words he still smiled. Eren watched him with big eyes, pressing his lips together and averting his eyes.

“We’re having dinner with some presidents of something, I think it was the Cultural Centre of Budapest. But you don’t have to say anything, just sit there and look spoiled,” Levi said, hopefully not noticing the blush crawling up Eren’s neck. The situation was finally starting to sink. What was he even doing?

“-Hanji might try to talk to you, just ignore her if she gets annoying,” Levi said, tapping around a bit more on his laptop before closing it, the inside of the cab turning dark again.

Eren nodded, looking outside the window. He was starting to feel nervous. This was actually an important dinner-slash- meeting he was going to. He didn’t exactly find himself particularly pretty, not close to Mikasa at least. His hair was usually pretty messy, the summer freckles spotted over his nose and cheeks still left from July. He was always bullied for his big, bushy eyebrows as a kid. And his lack of the ability to build muscles. Mikasa had scolded him a good hour after he bought one of those jars of protein pulver. He was pretty much doomed.

Eren noticed the car was starting to decelerate, looking outside at the nearby buildings. What was the place called, something with B, right? Or was it an O?

The teen was expecting the building to look fancy, that was a given, but he wanted to yell out a “come on” when he saw the letters Boscolo Hotels above the entrance of a very, _very_ beautiful looking hotel.

Absently listening to Levi paying the taxi driver, Eren stepped outside to gaze up at the tall building. There was a man stood by the door, giving him a smile. It looked strained, as he gazed down Eren’s attire.

The night sky was almost pitch black behind the building, some windows giving off a yellow light while others were dark. Levi walked around the car, heading for the entrance.

“Mr. Ackerman,” the man greeted, Levi nodding in turn.

“He’s with me,” he pointed at Eren, who carefully followed inside, trying to ignore the look the man outside gave him. But the sneer was caught by Eren’s eyes nonetheless.

“Welcome, sir,” he had said but Eren ignored thanking him. He could shove that “Welcome” to where the sun didn’t shine.

The lobby inside was incredibly grand, two people standing behind the counter looking down at their screens. Both looked up to greet the pair when they entered, Eren awkwardly hurrying after Levi as he went directly for the elevators.

He wanted to ask to help carry the Armani bags Levi was holding, but was pretty positive by now it would only annoy the older.

Levi pressed the button for the top floor, standing back as the doors closed.

If Eren had felt out of place at the Armani shop he now felt like he was plain out committing a crime by simply being in the hotel. He had planned to stay with his Aunt for his time here but because of their fighting he had checked into a hostel as a last resort. It had been nice enough for his standards, there was a bit of mold in the shower and the wifi only worked in the lobby, but Eren was pleased enough.

This was like a palace and Eren felt like a dirty street dog.

“I really want a shower - and you certainly need one - but we don’t have time now. Let’s just change and then go back down,” Levi informed him, staring up at the number count on the screen. It beeped at floor 12 and they got off, Levi fishing out his phone where the keycard was, pushing it into the slot, the light on the handle turning green.

Pushing the door open, Levi entered first. It was a suite, Eren realized, as he had expected to walk into a bedroom but instead finding himself in some sort of living room. There was an open door leading into what must be the bedroom, Eren strolling up to the large couch to rest his backpack against.

He turned to meet Levi’s eyes, the older regarding him for a second.

“I was gonna get you a separate room later,” he said, placing the Armani bags on the couch table. Eren sat down on the sofa, testing it’s softness.

“This is more than fine, certainly better than sleeping at the airport. No need to waste money,” Eren smiled, standing up again.

“If you say so,” Levi said, then he gestured towards the bags. “Dress,” he demanded and Eren obeyed.

The other left into the bedroom, closing the door after him and Eren got to work, opening the bags. He shrugged out of his own clothes, at least wearing a regular pair of grey boxers. Of course Levi didn’t have to know Eren had worn the same pair for three days now. His jeans had a much larger day-count for sure.

The suit still felt a bit awkward on his body, the socks the only things that were truly comfortable. Okay, maybe the shoes felt a little nice on his feet. Which was surprising, considering how hard they looked.

Eren walked up to the body mirror by the door, taking in the view of himself.

He looked… quite good. His messy hair fit with the dark blue of the suit, his hands coming up to unbutton the top one. If it wasn’t for the fancy material and brand of the suit Eren almost looked a bit hipster, his eyebrow raising. He just lacked the bushy beard.

But then again the background behind him, the large windows showing off the city at night, made the image look much more grand.

Eren wasn’t dumb; he was basically posing as a “plaything” of Levi’s. Like how older, rich men usually dated young people. The pants were certainly hugging his ass a bit tightly, giving him _that_ look.

The teen figured this was in a way like a sugar daddy service. He felt a bit embarrassed by the thought, turning to look away from himself.

Levi had been standing in the doorway, for god knows how long, regarding Eren. Then he nodded, wiggling his finger for Eren to come closer.

Eren regarded the black suit Levi was wearing, a different one from the one before. He followed the order and looked at Levi expectantly.

The man narrowed his eyes before straightening out the front of Eren’s jacket then turning towards the door again.

“The rules for the dinner are; don’t talk unless someone talks to you. If you’re ever unsure what to answer, let me,” Levi explained, pressing button 2 where Restaurant was written.

Eren nodded, wishing he could’ve gotten a shot of something before this. It was all starting to catch up to him now, what was going on. He was about to have dinner with some very important people who were going to speak about very important stuff. And Eren couldn’t even remember Levi’s last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sponsored by Armani.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining room was fancy, to say the least. They apparently had an entire room booked and Eren stared in fear at the multiple knives and forks around each plate. He didn’t know anything about etiquette other than he was supposed to hold the fork in his left hand… or was it right?

A woman wearing a black suit and wild brown hair went up to them first, Levi greeting her with a high five, to Eren’s surprise.

“Hanji, this is Eren, Eren this is Hanji Zoe,” Levi introduced them, Eren flashing her a smile. She took his hand to shake, her glasses falling down her nose as she did.

“Nice to meet you, Eren,” she smiled, her grip rather hard. She was something different, all right. A blonde, nearly white haired woman about Levi’s height appeared behind Hanji.

“Rico Brzenska,” she greeted, holding out her hand for Eren to shake.

“E-Eren Jaeger,” he replied, taking her hand. She had one of those awkward handshakes. But the way she carried herself seemed to explain it; holding her nose high in the air. Maybe it was so her glasses wouldn’t fall off, Eren mused.

“Hello, I’m Petra Ral,” another short woman greeted Eren, her blue dress almost matching Eren’s suit. There was no way the teen was remembering all these names at the same time.

Eren watched Levi walk up to a tall, rather bulky man to greet him; no handshake and no high five.

“This is Erwin Smith,” Hanji explained, pushing on Eren’s back as they walked up to the man as well. Eren stared at him, wondering if he was supposed to bow. The panic in his eyes must have showed because Hanji laughed loudly behind him.

“He’s a large man with a large heart, don’t worry,” she said, yet Eren couldn’t help but to bow when the blue eyes fell on him.

“Nice to meet you,” Eren pretty much squeaked, looking up with red cheeks at a very unimpressed Levi. Erwin looked a little surprised but extended a hand for Eren to shake.

“The pleasure is mine, Eren. It’s nice to see Levi getting outside a little,” Erwin said, Eren giving him a wary smile.

Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into?

When the Hungarian Culture Department, as they apparently indeed were, the air in the room changed. Levi acted experienced; he was good at talking to people. Even Hanji dropped the lazy smile, suddenly acting like a grown up, greeting everyone with smooth handshakes.

Eren felt a little dumb as he didn’t have a title to present himself with; even Hanji’s date was apparently a journalist and Erwin’s a lawyer or something. He was the only one in the room who only said his name, but no one seemed to be bothered.

The appetizers appeared in front of them a couple minutes after they had sat down, Eren counting to 16 people around the table. At least it was a rather large number and he didn’t have to stress about too much attention. But he was surely the youngest.

Eren wasn’t exactly sure what the food in front of him was but it looked suspiciously like salmon stuffed with something. He waited until Levi beside him picked up the outer fork and knife - for some fucking reason - and mimicked that.

Okay, that had to be oyster, Eren realized, forcing himself not to gag. He held the piece of seafood in his mouth for a little while, noticing Hanji staring worriedly at him in the corner of his eye. Finally managing to swallow Eren took a gulp of his water afterwards. Salmon he could do, but it was a strong No to the oyster.

The people around him had started chatting, Eren tuning out most of the talk about the partnership and certain numbers and facts. Erwin talked the most of their group, keeping his voice clear and polite. Like he had memorized the words, as if he knew which questions would be asked.

The actual minister of the Culture-whatever-it-was didn’t have a particularly broad vocabulary when it came to English. The guy sitting next to him, someone named Noel something, had to translate a couple times. While Eren found it a little awkward no one else seemed to.

While Hanji was talking about a conference that was to be held that winter some waiters suddenly appeared inside with wine bottles. Eren stared at them, then at the empty glass in front of him, then at the bottles again.

Uh…

Levi picked red wine, which didn’t surprise Eren one bit. Had there been the option of straight whiskey he was sure the other would’ve picked that. Or maybe some hardcore metanol from the Taxi outside. Eren had to press his lips together not to snicker loudly at the thought.

Eren was sort of wondering if he could order in a mojito or maybe a tequila shot, _almost_ giggling out loud at the thought.

“White for me thanks,” Eren said, smiling. The female waitress stared at him, then at her colleagues, looking a little clueless.

“Fehér,” Levi told her, the waitress smiling at him, moving to pour Eren the white wine. Eren almost felt like pouting at Levi in turn. Now his date just looked smug.

“Wait till we have a competition in Turkish later,” Eren said, going back to the salad-leaves spread around the oysters he was very much not touching.

“Oh, I’m looking forwards to it,” Levi smirked, Eren staring at him with a piece of arugula sticking out of his mouth.

The wine wasn’t too bitter for Eren’s taste and he downed it quite easily… only to notice most people had at least half of their glasses still full. Or well, Hanji had nearly emptied hers as well.

They got the option to choose fish, chicken or vegetarian. Eren dared to go for chicken even as Levi didn’t. Had he been sitting here with Armin and Mikasa they would’ve all picked different so they could taste off each other’s. Eren doubted, however, that Levi would be pleased if Eren sneaked his fork over to snatch some of whatever vegetarian mumbo-jumbo Levi was getting.

Many more minutes passed of talk Eren didn’t understand and he focused on counting the flowers on the fancy wallpaper on the wall opposite of him. When he felt a yawn crawling up his throat he had to suppress it, again realizing how tired he was. And it wasn’t even that late. It was just that he barely slept the day before. The hostel was fine, sure, but the area around it was one without closing hours. Which meant Eren was lying awake, listening to a bunch of German tourists and their german techno music, for the entire night.

The main courses were brought in and Eren was actually considering asking the waiter to bring him a red bull, but decided against it in the last moment.

In front of him was chicken in some sort of sauce, or broth, Eren couldn’t really tell a difference, and it tasted amazing. It was bordering _too_ spicy but he was still enjoying it with a smile on his face. A lady from the Cultural Department asked him if he liked the food, suddenly all eyes on him. Eren almost choked on the chicken, not having prepared to speak, and straightened up in his chair.

“It’s really good,” he said, hoping to all the gods he didn’t have chicken all over his face. He glanced at Levi at his side who stared at Eren’s lips, doing a subtle licking motion to which Eren hastily licked his lower lip, probably picking up some sauce.

“Do you know what it is?” the woman continued, Eren looking a bit embarrassed as he shook his head.

“Paprikás Csirke,” she explained..

“Ah, well it’s delicious,” he replied, earning a smile from her. Was he supposed to understand what that meant? He was pretty sure he couldn’t taste any paprika in the dish but then again he was a little taste-deaf.

The actual horror show started when Eren accidentally dribbled some soup on his suit. He hadn’t mimicked Levi with putting the napkin in his lap, now feeling something wet land on his leg. He tried to absently glance at his leg, seeing a small piece of garlic sit on his blue pants.

Fucking fuck shit.

He tried to discreetly flick it under the table, pretty sure he succeeded until Levi leaned over to his ear.

“That’s really fucking nasty, Eren. Maybe you should drop down on the wine,” he whispered while still wearing a fake smile. Eren looked down a bit ashamed, the scolding probably fair. He stared at the small, dark spot on his trousers, figuring he should listen to the other’s advice. His glass had been refilled since it was emptied before. Eren simply couldn't help it! He had the instinct to drink like a teenager, not like a freaking CEO. He was already close to finishing this glass and his head was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

Eren hated situations like these, when he was feeling drunk but had to pretend to be sober. He wanted to let loose, to giggle and lean on Levi. Because he felt quite proud of his date, being thrown into this situation like a goddamn movie. Maybe he and Levi were soul mates and they would marry within the year.

The giggle that actually left his lips was unnoticed by Eren himself, but Levi eyed him.

When people finished up their main courses a smoke break was declared and Levi stood, holding out his hand for Eren to take. Eren didn’t smoke, never had, but followed nonetheless. It turned out Levi didn’t either as they stepped out on the large balcony.

“How do you think you’re doing this far?” Levi asked and Eren looked at him with a bit of sudden realization.

Levi was his ticket home; if Eren didn’t behave well enough the man could certainly drop back on his offer to pay for his flight.

Shit.

“I’m sorry, I’ll behave better. I think it’s because I’m sleep d-deprived,” Eren tried, staring at his hands.

Levi watched him for a moment before shrugging.

“Eh, doesn’t matter really. I probably won’t meet these old geezers again,” he said, staring out over the city. There was a park opposite of the hotel, Eren watching a single jogger run between the trees.

“Why not?” Eren asked, leaning onto the railing. The cold air felt a lot nicer now that he was wearing a suit, added to the fact that it was rather warm inside their dining hall.

“I’m going back to Paris after this, then to my house in London. It’s where our main offices are positioned,” Levi informed him, Eren feeling his eyes on him in the corner of his.

“Alright, now you’re just bragging,” Eren stated, chuckling in turn with the older.

“Sure, kid,” Levi said, reaching up to rub his temple.

“Headache?” Eren asked, curious. Levi looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a short moment.

Without really thinking about it, maybe it was the alcohol, Eren reached up to place two gentle fingers on either side of Levi’s forehead, moving them in slow circles. It took Levi a second or two before he closed his eyes, breathing out at the same time as Eren inhaled.

When the wind picked up around them Eren could smell the faint scent of honey, glancing at the flowers hung over the balcony railing next to them. Honey roses; how romantic.

Someone inside called out, Levi suddenly moving, making Eren drop his hands like his fingers had been stung. They stared at each other for a moment, Levi releasing a sigh before turning for the doors.

“Come on,” was all he said. Eren followed behind him, finding himself a bit perplexed.

What just happened?

While someone explained the name of the dessert Eren couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was the following second. On the decorative plate in front of him was meringue and something made of vanilla and that was all Eren he needed to know. He didn’t mind the caramel trickled over it either, almost getting ready to slam his head into the plate instead of eating slowly.

It didn’t look like Levi had a sweet tooth, to Eren’s terror, and he wondered if he could subtly switch plates with him. Eren had finished his dessert first of the group.

He gave up on that attempt as well, finishing his wine instead. He could easily admit he was mildly tipsy by now. Eren was feeling a little bubbly, stealing glances at Levi by his side whenever he spoke. His chest was feeling a bit warm, Eren’s shoulders not as stiff anymore.

When Levi finally looked at him Eren turned forwards, putting the dessert spoon in his mouth to completely clean off. He put on a small smile, glancing at the other who was wearing a dark look.

And then finally the dinner seemed to be over.

One of the Hungarians was first to leave with his wife, and then it didn’t take long before Hanji left as well. She gave Eren a pretty straight forwards wink before hurrying after Rico who’s heels could be heard all the way to the elevator.

Eren wasn’t sure whether his cheeks were appearing red or not, they surely felt a bit warm. He was actively avoiding Levi’s eyes by now, embarrassed by his spoon-sucking from a couple minutes ago. He wasn’t a damn whore trying to get bought, for fucks sake.

Eren knew it had been his dick talking, that he was positive of because of the slight warmth he felt in between his legs. Glancing down in his lap a couple times Eren made sure he wasn’t starting to sport a tent all of a sudden.

Finally Levi seemed to get ready to leave, starting to thank the people around the table politely. Eren wasn’t exactly sure what his role was, he didn’t even remember half the names of the people he just ate with. So he took the safe option, thanking the president and again thanking for the delicious food.

Pretending to be completely sober was probably not an option for him anymore, giving the grey-haired man a beam instead. Mikasa always said his big smile was incredibly contagious and the minister smiled widely, complementing Levi on his husband.

_Husband._

Eren wasn’t sure it was because of the language barrier but Levi didn’t try to correct the man, passing Erwin by the table to tell him something, wearing a smile Eren could tell was fake by now.

Then they left, heading for the elevators.

As soon as the doors closed Eren released a loud giggle, one he had been holding in for a long time.

“May I ask what’s so amusing?” Levi asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

“Why did the minister’s wife have a hairstyle similar to Pauly D,” he laughed, turning to Levi who raised an eyebrow. A chuckle left the other’s lips and Eren started giggling again.

“You’re so fucking wasted. From two glasses-”

“Hey, I have a low alcohol tolerance. It’s very handy financially,” Eren snickered, Levi keeping his eyes on him. He then shook his head, rolling his eyes, but Eren could see the smile was still there.

“We’ll check for flights when we get to my room, there’s-”

“Wanna hook up?” Eren interrupted him, his giggling fit finally over. The teen was leaning against the railing at the back of the elevator, gripping the metal behind him.

Levi didn’t seem the least surprised by his words, sighing and keeping his eyes on the elevator doors.

“How old are you actually, Eren?” he asked instead, surprising him.

“I’m 20, I told you,” he said, smile dropping from his lips as he stared at the back of Levi’s head.

“Oh, it’s your birthday today?” Levi asked, finally turning his head to meet Eren’s confused eyes.

“Sorry?”

“Because you said you were 19 earlier this day. Happy birthday to you,” Levi said, leaving him with a look before the doors opened on the 12th floor.

Eren stood frozen in the elevator, staring down at his shiny shoes.

Ah, shit.

Before the doors could close he hurried up to Levi, walking two steps behind him. He knew he should say something, perhaps take back his sudden offer, perhaps just apologize. Eren couldn’t help but to wonder if this also meant Levi had figured out he was under 18. He wasn’t sure it actually mattered though; he was legal in Australia and probably here in Europe as well.

But when they entered the suite Levi turned around, crossing his arms and leaning against the armrest of the sofa.

Eren clasped at his hands, feeling put on the spot where he stood, the door slowly closing behind him. He was about to open his mouth when Levi instead spoke.

“Have you been with a man before?” he asked, still wearing his serious face.

Eren could hear how shaky his own laugh sounded, his eyes averting to stare at the wall.

“Psh, why… what do you think-”

“Eren,” Levi said, the authority in his voice forcing Eren’s eyes to land on Levi’s again. Damn he looked sexy, leaning back like that.

“Yes?” Eren replied, mimicking Levi’s crossed arms. Perhaps he would look a little more grown up in that stance as well. But instead the position just felt awkward, Eren wanting to drop his arms in defeat and accept he wasn’t as cool as Levi.

“Yes you have or yes-” Levi started, again with the rubbing of his right temple.

“Does it matter? I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you think,” Eren snapped, again interrupting the other. The annoyance that filled him also fed him courage and Eren walked up to the businessman, Levi regarding him with every step.

Levi stayed still in his spot, slowly blinking up at Eren who stared intensely at the other. No one said anything, Eren finally realizing Levi wasn't going to reply. It was rather like he was waiting for Eren to say something, to do something.

So with a short breath Eren carefully leaned forwards. A hand slid to Levi’s upper arm and he wasn’t pushed away, Eren figuring it was progress and took it as an okay to continue.

Now kissing, kissing Eren could do. He was probably not a champion at it but he was certainly not bad. He briefly licked his lips, locking them to Levi who had leaned his head upwards, accepting.

It felt like fire where they were touching, Eren daring to open his mouth, grabbing Levi’s upper lip with his. It felt like a nice burn, a sweet but rich taste registering on his tongue. Eren’s soul was aching, his hands following its command and grabbing for Levi’s shoulders.

The motion and touch was addicting, Eren not wanting to move away. Levi was amazing at kissing; Eren could throw his own _“certainly not bad”_ out the window.

A warm hand came up to Eren’s neck, surprising him at first, before he leaned into the touch. There was a slight tug on his shirt and Eren broke from the kiss to realize Levi was unbuttoning his shirt.

One look at each other was enough, Levi standing again, Eren’s fingers hastily pushing off his jacket, then his own.

A low moan left Levi’s lips as Eren licked into his mouth again, seeking out his tongue to lure into his own mouth. Levi’s body was warm against his, Eren briefly taking note of the hardness pressing against his hip before his brain caught up with him and his eyes flew open.

“Mhm,” Eren groaned as Levi pushed against him, a hand sliding to sit on Eren’s lower back, dangerously close.

Then a tight grip in his hair pushed Eren’s head back, his lips glistening with both of their saliva. His lidded eyes watched Levi, his breathing ragged as his tongue peeked out to taste the mess.

Levi’s look darkened before he cleared his throat.

“Last chance,” he uttered, a grin crawling over Eren’s face.

“You’re not getting fucking rid of me now,” Eren replied, loving the way Levi’s eyes narrowed even further.

There was a moment of almost silence between them, Eren’s panting louder than Levi’s. A distant buzzing noise could be heard, probably the AC running, and then they were on each other again, undressing and making out.

Eren almost tripped through the doors into Levi’s bedroom, laughing at his clumsiness while Levi seemed to react a little worried instead. Taking a grip on Eren’s hips he instead led him backwards in the room until the younger felt his back hit the bed.

Leaving the kiss to glance behind him Eren could indeed confirm the bed was unnecessary and wonderfully large. At least 5 pillows were lined up at the end but Eren didn’t get to see more as Levi was on his neck. His green eyes rolled back as the feeling both tickled and excited him even further, two experienced hands unclasping Eren’s trousers. The fell to the floor and Eren couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised, even in his drunken state, when Levi pushed his underwear off immediately as well.

Suddenly feeling a bit self conscious Eren climbed backwards onto the covers, letting his knees push together so he was half-concealing himself from the predator at the end of the bed.

He had to man up a little, he inwardly decided.

“Undress,” Eren tried ordering, watching the slight raise of an eyebrow on Levi’s face. Oh oh oh, look who’s not such a submissive as Levi had expected.

When the older finally started to move, unbuttoning his white shirt, Eren crawled further backwards on the bed. He hit the stacked pillow, trying to tug on the covers while still watching Levi. After trying too many times he finally had to look away, grabbing the end of the comforter to push it down the bed, the colorful covers falling to the floor as well.

As Eren looked up his eyes caught onto the body in front of him.

 

You would expect a CEO to be sitting at desks and do mostly paperwork all day, yet here Levi was, looking like a fucking athlete. He wasn’t as buff as a bodybuilder but he could definitely make a career as a porn star.

Eren had certainly not expected the black patterns of a large dragon crawling up Levi’s right arm, a tiger on the left. His eyes traveled over the many images, a scale-looking pattern covering almost all skin down his left arm added with flowers Eren wished he knew the names of. There was barely any color, the tiger slightly gold-tinted and the dragon having a turquoise shine; other than that the tattoos were black and white.

His heart did a double jump, excitement and a little bit of fear hitting him. Just who was this man?

Eren’s eyes were shamelessly inspecting the patterns when he realized he was gaping. With an embarrassed sound he closed his mouth, looking up to meet Levi’s eyes.

He didn’t know if he was expecting Levi to say something, perhaps a comment or explanation but figured a moment later that would probably not happen.

So instead Eren opened his legs when Levi crawled onto the bed, inviting him for another makeout session. Instead Levi duped him, Eren having leaned forwards and everything, and instead grabbed a remote on the night table. Eren was pouting in front of him but waited until Levi was done turning off almost all the lamps in the room. There was a subtle, warm light coming from above the bed and Eren looked up at the small spotlights in the roof.

“Can’t have you getting distracted by my body,” Levi said and Eren couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You’re so fucking cocky,” he said, the older ignoring the words to lean down for the very anticipated continuation of earlier.

Levi was rather dominant, leading the flustered and young Eren. He didn’t like admitting he was rather inexperienced but sooner than later let Levi take the reins. He wasn’t exactly man-handling Eren, but he sure was assertive.

Added to the fact that he was obviously skilled in the sheets.

Eren hadn’t been lying before; he wasn’t a virgin. But this was the first time he had even done anything more with a man than just making out. Plus, the difference between Reiner’s force and Levi’s passion made him almost light headed. Would he ever meet someone better than this? Or was Levi one of those exceptional people.

Probably.

“Uh,” Eren groaned when Levi’s grip on his cock tightened, his face hid against Eren’s tan neck. He felt the little bites and licks, shuddering when Levi moved to nip on his jaw.

“Have you ever done anal?” Levi asked and Eren was so surprised he coughed on his own air, almost socking Levi in the face as he sat up. He stared a bit embarrassedly at him but figured it was time for honesty.

“No? But I know what it is!” Eren exclaimed, Levi now looking more concerned.

“Uh, no,” Eren corrected himself, “like, I mean I know how it works,”

“Better,” Levi muttered, leaning in for a peck on his cheek.

“But I just remembered,” he suddenly said, his eyes dropping slightly, “when was the last time you showered?”

Oh come on.

“That’s not relevant, we are sort of in the middle of-”

“And I’m not going near your ass or cock unless you shower,”

“You just gave me a handjob!”

“With my hand, you dumbo-”

“-Levi, you can’t be serious-”

“Oh, I’m very serious,” Levi replied, getting to his feet. Eren stared at him as he got off the bed, wondering if he should continue his protest or just follow.

Then again, this might mean they would have shower sex instead? Eren had never done it before and was always down for trying new things.

Being very aware this was a luxurious hotel Eren still got surprised by the grand bathroom. His eyes immediately stuck to the large doors where there should’ve been a wall. Two white curtains were covering the city outside but Eren curiously walked over to them, forgetting he was only clad in his unbuttoned white shirt. Pushing one of the curtains back Eren gaped at the jacuzzi on the balcony.

You could see the entire city! From the jacuzzi!

With large eyes Eren turned to Levi who had started the shower, adjusting the heat or something. He was clearly not sharing Eren’s excitement.

“Can I pretty please try the jacuzzi later? I’ve never been in one before,” Eren exclaimed, taking one last look at the outside bath before walking over to Levi.

“Sure,” he shrugged, turning to pull Eren into the shower. The teen beamed at him, spluttering when Levi directed the water beam at him.

The shower was a lot less erotic than Eren had expected, Levi’s hands running over his soapy body, Eren struggling to rub the shamtoo out of his eyes. Mid-way through the shower Eren also started hiccuping, to Levi’s humor. He tried to hold in every sound back but it was to no avail, the other clearly amused by him. Eren felt so childish.

So he tried alluring the other into more kisses again. And it worked, at first, but after a while Levi seemed to get a bit annoyed he wasn’t allowed to continue his cleaning. Eren sneaked kisses whenever he got the chance, trailing a couple up his tattoos drawn on his right shoulder. Eren leaned down to taste the brass-colored beetle the highest up on Levi’s shoulder. If he had been looking for it earlier today he was sure it could almost be spotted above whatever suit Levi was wearing.

Eren had so many questions and felt eager to learn more about Levi. Wishing they had more time together, Eren looked down at the floor. He wanted to stay with Levi longer, he didn’t want to fly home yet, he wanted-

… maybe it was the alcohol talking, after all…

Levi’s hands woke him up from his thoughts, coming down to rest, Levi leaning back to meet the other’s eyes. Eren didn’t say anything so when Levi proceed to massage the skin in his hands, Eren simply leaned his head on the tattooed shoulder again.

Letting out a breathy gasp was inevitable, as Levi was sliding a middle finger down Eren’s hole, passing to his taint. Eren unconsciously arched his back, hiding his face in the other’s neck.

It felt weird, a bit alien, but a lot more exciting than when he tried it himself.

“You don’t need to take a shit, do you?” Levi asked abruptly and Eren gasped at him.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking obscene, and vulgar!” Eren stared at him, still gaping.

“Surprise, yes or no?” Levi asked, Eren staring at him for another second.

“NO!” he yelled, still looking rather horrified. Eren might be young and sort of inexperienced, but he wasn’t that retarded.

“Good,” was all the warning he got before Levi pressed a finger inside, lubed up with something sticky. Eren’s legs shook slightly as he steadied himself against Levi again, holding onto his shoulders. The arousal sparking through his body was familiar, but the new sensation started slow, Eren taking time to get familiar with the feeling.

And then his lips were interrupted by Levi’s again, Eren overwhelmed by getting serviced at both ends. One hand was grasping at his left ass-cheek, holding it back as Levi teasingly worked a finger inside. It didn’t take long before he added another, Eren having to lean back from the kiss to breathe.

When a hand appeared to tug at his length in between his legs the feeling of two fingers thrusting in and out of his ass was quickly associated with pleasure. Eren dropped his head backwards, fingers twitching at Levi’s shoulders as the other did wonders to his body. The older leaned forwards to lick over Eren’s chest, paying attention to his right nipple before giving the left the same attention. The pure scent of Levi had Eren’s vision fogging up, his toes curling at the good feeling.

“Okay, okay, I-I’m,” Eren tried saying, pushing at Levi’s shoulders. He felt childish as it was; he couldn’t also let Levi take care of him for the entire night.

“Fuck me al-” Eren started but was interrupted by Levi’s mouth on his. The two fingers inside him had left and Eren immediately felt empty. It never felt this good whenever he tried this himself, what the hell? Was Levi actually some sort of incubus?

Looking down in surprise Eren watched Levi get to his knees, the teen gulping. But he was even further confused when Levi twirled a finger in a circle, asking Eren to turn around.

“What?” Eren asked, the view of his own hard cock right in front of Levi’s face a rather absurd image.

“Turn around,” Levi instructed, two hands coming up to push on Eren’s hips so he would follow the command. What was he planning-

“Ah, fuck,” Eren panted when two hands pushed his cheeks apart, something wet licking in between. “Oh, fuck, Levi,”

It wasn’t like any other feeling Eren had felt before, the ticklish but also incredible feeling of Levi eating him out. One hand held Eren’s cheek back, the other was teasing his cock between his legs. The teen had propped both hands on the bathroom wall, steadying himself and needingly pushing back against Levi. The white tiles were cold against his hands, the warm water still hitting his back.

He didn’t know how long he was expected to perform but Eren came rather quickly, whining loudly as he begged for more, _more_ inside of him.

Feeling almost completely drained, Eren nearly fell to the shower floor. Levi caught him before he could, propping him up over his shoulder, again impressing Eren with his strength. Maybe he was actually Superman.

He was sat on the edge of the bed, his ass still twitching, cock slowly falling limp against his wet thighs. In his haze he watched Levi return with two towels, throwing one over Eren’s head, drying himself with the other.

With a giggle Eren started drying his hair, the past-orgasm still surrounding his mind like a fog.

“Seems like you enjoyed that?” Levi asked, Eren not even minding the arrogance the other was emitting. He could be brash, he could be cocky and he could be confident in his skills because he surely was, Eren snickering at the thought.

“I hope you have a little more energy in you than that,” Levi then continued, throwing his towel on the floor only to grab Eren’s and help him with the job. He was a bit rough, rubbing the water away and down his legs.

It took them quite some time to get anywhere after that, Eren insisting on fooling around and teasing Levi until the older resulted to man-handling him against the pillows. Eren tugged on Levi’s hair, the older grunting as he pressed their lips together.

It didn’t take long before Eren was a withering mess again, Levi thrusting into him like he had done this many, many times before. The thought suddenly didn’t sit that well with Eren and he pushed it away, concentrating on the man above him.

Levi must have noticed Eren was slipping away nonetheless, slowing down slightly to get the younger’s attention, Eren gazing up at him.

“You good?” Levi asked, his voice a bit breathy, Eren nodded eagerly, reaching to pull him down for another good kiss. A rather possessive one.

And just like that all Eren’s teasing and taunting was thrown out the window, replaced by seducing and baiting. He wanted Levi to be attracted to him, just like he was to Levi. Incredibly so, at that.

Putting on a bit more of a show, grinding up against Levi, biting his own finger and gasping for more. It all came rather naturally and Levi seemed to react nonetheless, covering Eren with his body as he angled his cock differently inside him.

“Fuck, oh lord, fuck,” Eren started panting as the itch inside him grew, his hands not sure where to go as they flailed around in the sheets, one grabbing onto Levi’s wrist. The desire sparked even higher and Eren grabbed his own cock the moment Levi dropped it, having to leverage himself above Eren. And as he did, he sped up, thrusting with much more force, making Eren practically yell.

“Harder, harder, come one, more,” he cried and absently heard a laugh next to his ear, mixed between all the panting they both did. It was a marathon and Eren reached the goal first, arching into the sheets, limbs nearly shaking with the powerful orgasm.

And then it was all over, Eren staring up the ceiling, the white light slowly fading from his vision. He felt like his body had been dropped on a couple clouds, all nerves at rest, sending him good feelings. There was a slight soreness growing in his lower back and neck, Eren grunting as his head turned to the left instead.

“How about we do the jacuzzi tomorrow,” Levi suggested against his chest and Eren let out a light, bubbling laugh.

“Agreed,” he whispered, trying to ignore the worry that filled him when he realized he absolutely didn’t want to fly home tomorrow.

***-***-***

Eren felt like a cat rolling around in the white, heavenly soft sheets the next morning. He was awake before Levi, the clock reading 08:03. Yet the teen waited, rolling over to Levi again. It was rather light in the room, probably the reason Eren woke up in the first place. He glanced at the curtains, wondering if he should pull the blinds down and try to go back to sleep.

With another look at the man Eren found himself trailing the patterns on his body. The tiger looked rather furious, painted in a Chinese or Japanese style along with the dragon, Eren wasn’t exactly sure. Levi was lying on his chest so Eren couldn’t inspect the tattooes on his front, instead now getting a view of the full back tattoo. There were koi fishes and more beautiful patterns, but now that Eren sat up and got a good look at the art he noticed the large mask at the center of Levi’s back, something he hadn’t seen yesterday.

The mask was rather… frightening. Eren scratched his head, the placement of the tattoos together and the style… it almost looked like…

His eyes traveled over to Levi’s sleeping face, a wrinkle permanent between his eyes. With his short length, his black hair… he could definitely be Japanese.

Was this a real life Yakuza member?

Or maybe past member, Eren continued musing. Levi had said he was born in Paris, and now lived in London.

Or Eren was just working himself up over nothing, glancing at the tattoo again.

With some curiosity Eren got up to fetch his phone, singing in to the free wifi. He started googling around for Yakuza tattoos, feeling a bit ridiculous and paranoid. So what did it matter if Levi was or had been one? Or maybe the guy just wanted sleeves and a tattooed back. Like… the tattoos were very similar to what showed up on Eren’s phone but…

The mask was apparently one of an “Oni”, a sort of demon or devil from Japanese folklore. Eren continued from Wikipedia page to the next, unaware Levi had woken up next to him.

One image in particular had Eren looking up to compare it to Levi’s, for a split second feeling like he was being watched before his eyes landed on Levi’s opened ones.

The people from the floor below them could probably hear Eren’s shriek.

“Holy fuck, you scared me,” Eren gasped. Levi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Eren’s phone, then at his face again.

“What were you looking at?” Levi asked, Eren locking his phone and throwing the device onto the nightstand.

“I was just checking Twitter,” Eren lied, moving to lie down next to Levi.

“Found anything interesting?” Levi continued to prod, Eren now pouting. He was totally seeing right through him.

“Maybe.”

Levi watched him for another moment, rolling over to stretch.

“What time is it?” he yawned, apparently giving up on teasing the younger.

“A little over 10,” Eren replied, shamelessly staring down Levi’s body. He had expected to feel a bit awkward with his drunk buzz gone but instead he was still at ease. And the bed was pretty amazing.

“Have you checked any flights?” Levi asked, sitting up only to release a second yawn. Eren looked down at the white bed spread, scratching his neck.

“Uh, no,” he admitted, watching as Levi headed towards the bathroom.

“Feel free to shower with me again then, you’re probably pretty gross.”

“Oh, why, thank you,” Eren replied but jumped off the bed nonetheless.

While Eren started to feel the awkwardness crawl up his spine Levi didn’t seem to notice at all, absently washing his body with the soap that smelled like an expensive perfume. When it was Eren’s turn he succeeded in dropping the bottle, _twice_. All the response he received was a smirk falling onto Levi’s lips.

“Can’t we try out the jacuzzi now?” Eren asked, licking his lips. His body was a lot more stiff from the night before than he had expected.

“If _you_ can see the people on the streets it means that _they_ can see you too,” Levi said, but shrugged nonetheless.

“I don’t give a shit,” Eren mimicked his shrug, and grabbed a towel before heading over to the glass doors. He got the clasp open and shivered a bit at the air hitting his body. The town was awake below them, cars honking and dogs barking. Eren pressed one of the buttons on the bathtub, happy to realize it was indeed the one that removed the cover over the pool. He put a finger inside, grinning at the warm temperature of the water.

Now he just needed to figure out how to get the bubbles going.

Levi appeared beside him, ignoring the panel of buttons and climbing inside. He released a sigh, resting his arms behind him. Eren absently climbed inside as well, unconsciously moaning at the heat, and finally pressed a button that got the bubbles going.

Taking the liberty, Eren moved over to sit beside Levi, their thighs just touching.

“Yeah, this is so much better than the airport,” Eren thought aloud, earning a scoff from Levi. Grinning, he moved his arms around in the water. Holding his hand in front of one of the holes shooting bubbles Eren felt like a child, playing in the underwater stream.

“You’re certainly a brave kid for following an older stranger to his hotel,” Levi mused, his eyes closed where he rested his head against the rest. “Or stupid.”

“You bought me an Armani suit,” Eren replied.

“I did,” Levi admitted.

Eren’s heart sped up a little as he dared to lean his head on Levi’s shoulder. He released a sigh, closing his eyes as well. The wind moved his hair around for a second, Eren not even bothered to push it back.

“Does it hurt? To get tattooed?” Eren wondered, not sure where the question suddenly came from.

“You planning on getting one?” Levi asked in turn. His right arm had fallen over Eren’s shoulders, the teen slightly turning to Levi in his seat. He was debating whether he could throw up his legs into Levi’s lap.

“I might get one for my mother,” Eren replied turning to inspect the patterns on either side of Levi’s chest. The tattoos ended there, leaving most of the front empty. Eren read that the centre of the chest, hands and neck wasn’t covered by Yakuza members because they should be able to conceal all tattoos under regular clothing. He narrowed his eyes slightly; even if Levi wasn’t a Yakuza himself his tattoos certainly fit to the rules.

“That’s nice. My first was for my mother,” Levi replied, Eren looking up in surprise.

“Really? I had no idea,” he exclaimed, the other tapping a finger to his left, upper part of the wrist, showing a small piece of text. Eren tried pronouncing it before earning a chuckle from Levi.

“Mère, la forte. It means Mother, the strong,” Levi explained.

Eren gently took the arm into his hands, studying how the patterns of the fish scales were carefully avoiding the words in French. He trailed a wet finger over them, careful, like he would smudge them away if he pressed too hard. Continuing up Levi’s arm he tilted his head at the signs written on a small piece of paper, tied to a knife.

“Chinese?” Eren asked. When Levi didn’t reply he looked up at his face, Levi eyeing him.

“Japanese,” he corrected him then proceeded to read out something that indeed sounded Japanese, having memorized the words on his arm; “Do not regret what is done,” Levi translated.

The look he was giving Eren almost gave the teen goosebumps.

“It’s not a fun story, Eren,” Levi explained at the other’s curious look. Eren was correct; this tattoo belonged to the rest of Levi’s sleeves and back.

“I don’t mind, I would love to listen,” he said, giving the older a smile. Taking the liberty, Eren finally moved his legs over Levi’s lap, leaning onto his shoulder again. It was comfortable and warm, his skin always smelling incredibly nice. Then Eren bit his lip and added;

“If it’s not a hassle for you… I’d have nothing against staying with you for a little while.”

“Do you think I need a brat to spoil?” Levi asked, voice a lot kinder than the actual words.

“I think you would like it, if he’s as funny as I know he is,” Eren winked.

“Funny, you’re not. Beautiful, you are,” Levi said, Eren smiling at the words even as he was surprised by the honest reply. A blush was slowly crawling up his neck, Eren trying to discreetly look away from the other’s eyes.

“When mother died I was still young,” Levi started suddenly, “I turned rebellious and left the second foster family after stabbing the father, stealing his money.”

Eren’s eyes widened, his heart stopping in his chest.

“Wait d-did he…?”

“Nah, I doubt he died. Had a lot of protection,” Levi said, pinching the skin on Eren’s lower stomach. He slapped Levi’s hand away, crossing his arms around his stomach with a frown.

“I used the money to get to Japan, the country I knew my father was from.”

Ah, so that explained it. Eren had a vague guess of how the story would go, by now.

“Instead of finding the old man I got into some bad shit. I didn’t have the money to rent a place, I didn’t know the language to get a job and the one person who helped me wasn’t exactly a good influence. His name was Kiku and he got me into local street gang, we mostly shoplifted, robbed some places and was a general nuisance to the town,” Levi shrugged, one hand having fallen to play with hair on Eren’s nape.

“It was after his girlfriend was killed by a rival gang that things escalated. And then we were invited into the higher ranks. There’s… a lot of things I still can’t talk about, but the Yakuza are not kind,” Levi muttered, Eren listening to how the word fell from his lips like he had said it many times before.

“It was actually Erwin who helped me out. I probably owe him my life,” Levi said, Eren nodding. It was a very short and summarized story but Eren already knew Levi wasn’t a person of many words.

“If I stick around, will you tell me more?” he asked, having grabbed Levi’s arm to play with his fingers.

“Perhaps,” Levi replied after a little white, his breath ghosting over Eren’s head.

“I’ll take perhaps,” Eren whispered, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ (´∀｀)♡
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about the story; things you liked, things you didn't.


End file.
